


Introduction

by KarrotSenpai



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarrotSenpai/pseuds/KarrotSenpai
Summary: Basically, this is my first time on here and so I would like to give you an introduction on me and what I'll write about and such xD.





	Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! New writer here!

Okay, so I've never done anything like this before but then again I kinda have. I had first decided to write fan fiction but when I was writing it, I couldn't get the format together. All of my works will be written in rp format. I used to rp (role play) with some friends and so as much fan fiction I read, I can only write in the fan fiction format. But anyways, I have stuff that I've written that I would like to share because I want different opinions as well as ideas. You can always tell me what YOU would like to read and I can see what I'll do xD. Anywayss, thank you and I'll post the first few chapters of one of my stories soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave me comments on whatever you like. Tell me if I'm bad or good or anything but of course don't be mean. No one likes mean people but I know you're all good people :)


End file.
